


After a Long Day

by Blink_Blue



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Coliver) [23]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: AU where Oliver doesn't work for Annalise, Connor's just super tired, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, but Oliver's just super horny, poor baby just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: Oliver's bored after a long summer of unemployment. Connor unfortunately, is too exhausted to accommodate.





	

_Where are you??_

Oliver stares at his words on the phone screen for what seems like forever. A quick glance at the time tells him it’s been seventeen minutes. Seventeen minutes without a reply. Seventeen minutes to add to the entire mundane day of _boredom._ Oliver groans and drops his head back onto the couch in frustration. In truth, perhaps he should have expected this. Sure, the first week he quit his job, his life was full of freedom. He could do whatever he wanted, all day, every day. He wasn’t tied down by menial tasks, bosses, schedules, or deadlines. It was _fun._ But the week after that, he realized that there were many hours in the day, and when he does the same ‘fun’ and ‘relaxing’ activities to fill them, eventually they’re not so fun anymore.

The week after that, he’s quickly bored out of his skull.

And now they’re approaching finals weeks. Which of course, means Connor has even later hours. If he’s not in class, working for Annalise, or prepping for a case, he’s cramming for his exams. Oliver has hardly seen his boyfriend in a week!

He looks to his phone again and lets out a slow, heavy breath. Of course he can’t be mad that Connor’s studying for his finals. It’s not like he’s out partying, doing drugs, or hooking up with other people. Connor’s just being a law student. But _damnit_ he’s bored. And he fucking _misses_ him. He shouldn’t complain. He shouldn’t be clingy or needy. But after three weeks of unemployment, he doesn’t know what to do with himself anymore.

And he’s horny too.

They haven’t had sex in almost a week!

The bubble with the ellipses suddenly pops up on his screen and Oliver quickly lifts his head in anticipation.

_Sorry Ollie, case prep took longer than we would have liked. I’ll be home soon._

Oliver groans and again heavily drops his head back on the couch. He would have preferred to see ‘on my way home now’. He sighs loudly. It’s the only sound in the empty apartment. He lazily reaches for the remote and decides to watch old Thornbirds episodes until Connor gets home.

It’s about two hours later when he finally hears the key slide into the lock and immediately straightens on the couch. He hastily wipes his mouth and rubs the tired from his eyes, trying— _hoping_ he doesn’t look like he spent the whole day in his pajamas on the sofa. But Connor walks through the door, his bag slung over his shoulder, and seeing him, always, without fail, makes Oliver smile.

Connor grins back, despite looking absolutely exhausted. “Honey, I’m home!” He exclaims loudly, waving his arms—though the excitement doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m so fucking tired,” Connor says, dropping himself onto the couch next to the other man. He slumps heavily against Oliver, who immediately wraps his arms around him, thankful for some human interaction at the end of the day.

“Thank god you’re home,” Oliver says, trying to look at Connor’s face, which is currently buried in his chest. “I missed you. You tired?”

Connor nods, not bothering to lift his head. “Longest day ever. Not only did case prep take damn near five hours—we were studying past midnight and my brain is fucking fried.”

“Hm,” Oliver rests his chin on top of Connor’s head. “Sounds like you’ve had an awful day… Maybe we should head to bed… I bet I could make you feel much, _much_ better.”

He feels Connor’s soft laugh vibrate against him. “Come on,” he pulls the other man to his feet and together they stumble into the bedroom. Oliver’s already shaking with excitement, they haven’t touched each other intimately in _days._ He’s hoping that’s about to change—right now.

Oliver wastes no time in pulling Connor’s jacket off his shoulders. Connor’s helps—not as quickly as Oliver would like, but his fingers sluggishly undo his pants while Oliver works on the buttons of his shirt. Connor collapses heavily on the bed, in nothing but his boxer briefs, and Oliver eagerly follows him. He crawls on top of the other man, leans down, and presses gentle kisses to his neck. “I’ve been aching for you all day,” he murmurs into Connor’s skin.

“Hmm.”

He takes that as a cue to continue. Oliver slowly shimmies down Connor’s body, pressing wet kisses the whole way down. He hooks his fingers under the waist band of Connor’s boxer briefs, and slide them off with a slight lift of the other man’s hips.

A gentle touch to Connor’s thigh and his legs fall open for him. Oliver grins at the sight. He hears a soft sigh from Connor above him as his warm breath caresses Connor’s genitals. Oliver gently runs his fingers along Connor’s soft cock. His other hand carefully cups his balls as he brings Connor’s cock to his lips.

He hears another soft sigh above him and Connor moderately hardens in his mouth. Oliver tilts his head up slightly to look at the other man, expecting to see him with his head tipped back, eyes closed, lips parted in pleasure. But instead… Connor lies still and quiet, serene and relaxed… almost as if he were…

Connor’s cock abruptly falls from his lips.

“Connor?!”

“Hm?!” Connor’s eyes pop open, shocked and—wide awake.

Oliver stares at him, now on his hands and knees. “Are you falling asleep?” He whispers, feeling as if he were watching his hopes and dreams flush down the toilet.

“No!” Connor shakes his head quickly, but his half lidded eyes betray him.

“I can’t believe this,” Oliver groans. “I’m giving you a blowjob and you’re falling asleep!”

“I’m sorry,” Connor moans. “I’m just so tired… I woke up at five this morning, and I’ve been working non stop ever since…”

Oliver sighs and drops onto the bed. He curls into Connor’s side, wrapping an arm around his slender waist. They’ve had a lot of sex in the months they’ve been together. All kinds of sex. The hot and heavy kind… the soft, gentle, and loving kind… even the kinky kind(s). But never have they had this kind of sex. Where Connor fucking _falls asleep._

“Sorry, Ollie.” Connor turns on the sheets and leans into him, groaning against the palm of his hand pressed to his face. “I’m fucking exhausted.”

Oliver pouts. “No, it’s okay. I’m sorry too,” he says truthfully, feeling a bit guilty, and realizing that when Connor Walsh can’t get it up, it means he’s _truly_ dead tired. “You wanna just go to bed?”

“Mhmm,” Connor mumbles something incoherent and buries his face in Oliver’s chest, enjoying the warm embrace of Oliver’s arms wrapped around him. “I promise, everything will be great once I get through this week. We’re gonna fuck like bunnies, I swear.”

Oliver snorts. He can deal with one more week.

“It’s okay, I think I can wait that long.” Oliver’s warm fingers wrap around the curve of Connor’s jaw as he strokes his face gently. “I love you, babe.”

Connor smiles softly into his chest. “I love you too,” he murmurs, as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
